Breaking Through
by FallenxThrough
Summary: Sakura is a new girl at Konoha HS and see's Sasuke as an insensitive jerk, then they spend time together and she gets to know him and they relate, things aren't always what they seem though,
1. Prologue

**This is my new and first Naruto fanfic finally! I've wanted to do this one for a long time but never got to it so here it is!**

**By the way, they're all 16 years old. Except for Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, and Ino, there's more but I'll tell the rest in later chapters when they actually appear. And they're all juniors at Konoha High.**

**Pairings: I don't want to ruin it but I will tell you there's a Sak/Sas/Ino in it, though it's just drama with Ino, nothing else, and there's a Nar/Hina with Neji being all mad and etc. and mich more but that will come in later chapters.**

**Rated T for later chapters, may change the rating later.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the other characters, unfortunately.**

**Anyways, enjoy and please, R&R (Read and Review)**

**Prologue**

"Mom, please don't make me go! I'll do anything!" said a young girl with odd bubble gum pink hair.

"I'm sorry honey but you will have to go sooner or later, it is still the middle of the school year and I can't just let you skip the rest of the year!" said the girl's mother walking briskly to the doors of the main building. The girl gave a sigh that her oblivious mother obviously didn't hear.

Her mom had told her that she could wait a week, get adjusted to the surroundings, and then go to school. But they had just moved two days ago, and now she is going straight to school! Not any school either, a private school! With uniforms and such. The school was called Konoha high school (KHS) and Sakura would be a junior this year since she was sixteen.

Without even a hesitation or worry her mother had dragged the girl to school even against her wishes and was now headed for the main office at such a fast pace the girl with pink hair had to run to keep up with her. The boys who were late to their classes and were walking by stared at the two.

It was a weird match really, an odd pink haired girl running to keep up with her mothers pace. Her mother wasn't at all ugly, rather beautiful; she went on a ton of dates with people at her work place back where they used to live.

The girl didn't have a father; he died when she was just 4, as did her real mom in a car crash. She barely even remembered them. All she remembered was the day she had to wait in the hospital for hours on news about her parents without even knowing what was going on. She was brought to the hospital and kept entertained by a nurse. When she found out about her parents she bawled for a week. Then cried whenever she thought about them.

In fact, the girl was an orphan who was adopted by a fatherless, gorgeous, woman who went on so many dates she had lost count.

Her mom now had silky and straight black hair that could do everything. From curling to wavy and easily put up in a fancy bun of some sort. It took her no time at all to do her hair and when she was done it always looked perfect like she spent hours on it. When in reality it was only about ten minutes.

She had beautiful brown eyes and a small tan. Men easily fell for her and every piece of clothing she wore seemed like it was made for her and showed all the right curves in her body.

That day her mom was wearing black, 4-inch, stiletto, open toe, heels and a beautiful, silky, black, skirt that waved in the wind and went up to her knees. Her white blouse was on and her whole outfit made her look like the most beautiful person on earth, even if it was an outfit she got at a cheap store. The money or brand didn't matter. You didn't need that to look great. And her mom proved it.

Her mom was also wearing a silver necklace with a silver heart at the end and silver earrings that dangled down from her ears. In addition she had on a silver fat bracelet with a flower design engraved in it. Then her make up was a pink touch of lip-gloss, little mascara and eyeliner, and a purple shade of eye shadow to go with her chocolate eyes.

Sometimes it seemed to the girl that her "mom" didn't really care about her, sometimes she wondered why the woman even adopted her if she never cared about her. But that was just how the girl felt.

The girl had radiant jade green eyes and pink hair that fell to the shoulder and was layered with bangs. She was wearing the Konoha uniform. Which consisted of black shoes and blue knee high socks with a dark blue mini skirt. A white blouse was buttoned up and a blue and black tie went loosely around her neck. The whitesleeves of the T-shirtrolled up to her shoulders and she was wearing clear lip-gloss and blue eye shadow with eyeliner. She held the black jacket with the Konoha High School simbol in the upper left hand corner in her hand.

This school didn't mind people making little adjustments to their uniform as long as they still had black shoes, knee high blue socks, and the shirt and tie on. Wearing the jacket was optional thankfully, Konoha wasn't very strict on uniforms. The only time you had to wear the jacket was if another school visited or at an assembly and etc.

"Mom, why the rush?" asked the pink haired girl just a step behind her mother.

"I have to leave for work honey, I just got the job yesterday, I'm sorry, but I will be late if I don't leave for work soon," said her mom not even glancing at the girl.

Her mom had been looking for a job before they had even gotten to the place they live in now. Apparently someone had accepted her application.

"Here we are! Now go in there and grab a schedule and everything else. I'm sorry I can't stay but I'm going to be late, and that won't look good on the first day." Said her mom very fast. And with that the woman rushed back for the door leading to the outside without even a goodbye. The girl watched as her mom ran off with sad eyes.

When she had first moved in with her "mom" at the age of 5 things were great. She spent a bunch of time with her and they had fun. Then at the age of 8 she started dating more often and having longer work hours and their relationship sort of broke apart.

They didn't talk or go places as much and the girl could just leave her house without telling anyone and her mom wouldn't care. Then again, her mom was never home all the time.

Now the girl was a sixteen-year-old teenager who had just moved very reluctantly. She had argued but her mom always won. So they moved from a condo to a two-story house. The reason that the girl was told was because there were better jobs here that could pay for more and let them afford the house and clothes.

Still it was very unfair of her mom and at the moment the girl felt such hatred but then furrowed her eyebrows and took a deep breath in and out. _'Just think this through calmly,'_ thought the girl in her head as she stared at the ground.

She sighed and looked up at the office then headed in. There was a lady in there at a desk working on a bunch of papers that were scattered everywhere.

"Um, I need my schedule, I'm new here and this is my first day," said the girl with pink hair.

"Ah yes, and you are?" asked the lady at the desk as she peered over the top of her glasses.

"Haruno Sakura," said the girl with a faint smile.

"Yes, yes, um, here is your schedule to all your classes, teachers and room numbers. And we have a student to escort you to your next class and tell you the rules and such." Said the lady pointing to where the waiting room was.

"Right," said Sakura hesitantly, "um, thank you." The lady only nodded and continued on what she was doing.

Sakura headed for the door to the waiting room and slowly opened it. Inside was only one person. It was a girl with dark hair that was put into two buns in the back and bangs hanging in front like a curtain. She had beautiful brown eyes and wore a similar uniform to Sakura's, a warm smile was on when she noticed Sakura.

"You must be Sakura, yes?" asked the girl giving Sakura a questioning glance. Sakura nodded her head and grinned. "That's good, my name is Tenten and I will be showing you around the school." She grinned and led Sakura out the door, "who do you have next?" asked Tenten.

"Umm, let's see, right now is the first class period, right?" asked Sakura. Tenten nodded her head in reply. "I have Hatake Kakashi during first period," Sakura said as she looked at her schedule for the rest of the year.

"Oh, really? I have him too!" said Tenten grinning madly, "awesome! By the way, that class is like a free time because Kakashi sensei is always, and I mean always, late. He makes up these lame excuses that no one believes and so basically we have more then half the period to ourselves." Tenten had already taken a hold of Sakura's arm and was dragging her in the direction of the classroom. "Unfortunately he's probably already in the classroom seeing as the class has already been on for thirty minutes."

Sakura watched as Tenten lead her through the long deserted hallways. There was a left, another left, a right, up the stairs, to the right, and then Sakura got lost. She had no clue where they were anymore. The school was only three stories high but it had a large landscape.

The building was amazing from the inside and the outside. Outside there were small light green trees lining the sides of the building. In addition there were tiny purple and pink flowers in little groups around the trees. The building itself had windows in rows showing three floors of classrooms inside.

And on the bottom floor were large windows that showed into the commons, or cafeteria, and then there was an extra building to the left. That one had the track field in front of it and there were bike racks on the sides. It was a red and white building and it looked very clean, like someone cleaned it every hour.

From the inside were halls that spread to different places and classrooms and the stairs were at the end of two certain hallways. In fact when you stepped into the building there was only one large main hallway connecting to all the others. At the end of the main hallway was the office that had glass covering the office attendant behind it. The only way to get something from her was a hole at the bottom of the window.

"How do you remember where everything is?" asked Sakura as Tenten led the way through all the twists and turns.

"Memory. When you first get here it looks all confusing, like a maze, but once you know where everything is then you get used to it and start knowing your way around." Said Tenten smiling at Sakura.

"I see,"

"I'll help you find your way through your classes for the next week, it can be tough sometimes to find your way." Said Tenten.

"Thank you," replied Sakura. Then she followed Tenten in silence and looked at the floor with a whole bunch of thoughts flooding her head.

'_What will everyone think of me? Who will be my friend? At least I have Tenten, but she probably has more, better, friends then me, I mean, we just met. I wonder what my teachers will be like, will I get lost?' _etc. you know, the normal worried thoughts that go through your head when you're a new kid.

Suddenly, before Sakura knew it Tenten stopped in front of a door.

"Well, this is our class," said Tenten pointing to the door grinning. There was a name at the top of the door reading, 'Hatake Kakashi Room 207'. "Kakashi must already be in there since there's no noise coming from the room." Stated Tenten as she listened to the classroom door. "Come on in, Kakashi is probably expecting us,"

Tenten looked at Sakura's worried face then gave her a reassuring smile. "It's alright, the kids in this class aren't that bad, except if you get too close to Sasuke-kun some of his fan girls are in this class and they will be very angry."

Sakura just raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun is this guy that every girl "loves" and girls hate itwhen other girls get close to him. Which has never happened.I only know they get mad becausewhen a girl asks him a question all the other girls give her death glares. Even if Sasuke doesn't respond."

"Sounds interesting." Said Sakura, "Are you a fan girl?" Tenten looked shocked and was speechless for a couple seconds.

"Of course not! To me Sasuke is a jerk that has no feelings and is isolated from everybody else in the world. Except maybe Naruto, but-" Tenten was cut off by a hand.

"Okay I get it," said Sakura grinning then took her hand off Tenten's mouth.

"You'll find out how he is with everybody later. Just watch." Said Tenten with a serious look on her face. Sakura just raised her eyebrows and grinned.

"We better hurry, we've been standing out here for too long already." Said Tenten looking at a watch on her wrist. Then she looked at Sakura and smiled, "Good luck on your first class," then she reached her hand for the knob and turned it. She pulled at the door and it came open without a sound. Sakura could hear a man talking in the classroom and people turning pages in books and scratching down notes with a pencil.

Tenten looked behind her and smiled at Sakura then stepped inside. Sakura came in right after Tenten a little hesitantly and shut the door. At the sound of the door closing everybody except an occasional few, looked up.

Some people stared at Sakura in bewilderment while others didn't even bother. A lot of boys she noticed were staring at her very perverted making Sakura feel awkward. The teacher looked up as well and greeted Tenten as she took her seat in the third row. Then he looked at Sakura.

He had white spiked up hair and a black cloth that covered his mouth and nose. A head protector was covering his left eye so that only his right eye was visible. To Sakura it looked a bit odd.

"Ah, you must be the new student," said Kakashi, it looked like he was smiling but Sakura couldn't really tell, "I'm your teacher, Hatake Kakashi."

Sakura only nodded her head and grinned.

"Great! Well why don't you introduce yourself to the class." Said Kakashi with a kind voice.

"Umm, okay," said Sakura hesitantly, she turned to face the class and smiled. It felt awkward to Sakura as all eyes were on her now and most of the guys looked like they were in love with her.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno and I just moved to Japan from America, though I'm originally from here." Said Sakura adding a small smile at the end and trying not to look into everybody's eyes. Some boys started to drool a little bit (making Sakura a bit nervous) while the girls looked at her as if it was an everyday thing.

"Well Ms. Haruno, unfortunately for you, this class is quite big, and since you just got here there aren't many seats. Except for the seat between Naruto and Sasuke." Said Kakashi. Suddenly Sakura could see the daggers many girls were sending her in their eyes. The ones that didn't care before suddenly got angry and shot Sakura death glares at the mention of her sitting next to Sasuke. "Boys please show Ms. Haruno where you sit."

A hand went up and waved energetically in the back row next to the window. Sakura looked in that direction and saw a boy with blonde spiky hair and blue eyes grinning madly.

There was an empty seat to the left of him and to the left of the empty seat sat a boy with dark blue hair who had his hands folded together and was leaning his chin on it. He was just staring straight ahead not even paying attention. Like he didn't know and didn't care what was going on. Sakura just looked at the two. Especially the dark haired one, and Sasuke noticed this.

'_Great, she'll probably be another annoying fan girl that always gets on my nerves and bugs me. Aren't I lucky,'_ though Sasuke sighing and running a hand through his dark blue hair. _'I hope she isn't like the other fan girls,'_ Sasuke grinned at the thought, "Keh"_'yeah right, like that would happen,'_

The truth was Sakura was staring at him because she was trying to figure him out. After everything Tenten had said, and because in her eyes, he was definitely a hottie, but she made looks the last thing that she looked for in a guy. The way he was sitting there made him look uncaring and unfeeling.

'_Naruto and Sasuke, those are the names that Tenten was talking about. Sasuke must be the dark haired one. He's definitely hott but he looks like he is… insensitive. I wonder what all the girls see in him. The looks probably, I mean, he is hott.'_

Thought Sakura as she slowly made her way to the two.

'_And the energetic one looks like he must be Naruto. Tenten said that Sasuke is isolated from everyone except him. How can those two be friends? They look like total opposites. Though there might've been more but I covered Tenten's mouth. Dang, I should just ask her again later.'_

The boy's uniform was black shoes, white socks,dark, dark, bluepants, a white, long sleeved, button up, shirt, with the same jacket and color tie that Sakura had.

Sasuke had taken off his jacket and flipped out the collar of the shirt withtwo buttons left un-buttoned at the top. He rolled up the sleeves to his elbows and left the tiejust hangingaround his neck. It wasn't tied at the top, itlooked like it was just thrown over his shoulders and put under the collar then was forgotten. He left his shirt un tuckedand his pants werea very dark blueand baggy so you could only see the front part of his shoes that were black.

Naruto had his jacket on but not buttoned up. His shirt was un tucked and thecollar was flipped outlike Sasuke's was. The tie was on loosely around his neck andhe had dark blue pants that weren't baggy butdidn't perfectly fit him either. Naruto wasn't half bad looking really, rather cute, but compared to Sasuke he wasn't that great looking.

Sakura stepped up to the desk and the blonde one jumped up out of his seat and was smiling and all energetic. He opened his mouth to say something to Sakura but Kakashi cut him off.

"Naruto now is not the time to be loud and be social. Please sit down." Kakashi sounded bored, like he had to say that all the time. Naruto frowned disappointed and took his seat again.

"Dope," came a quiet voice from the dark blue haired boy.

"Don't call me a dope!" yelled Naruto jumping out of his seat.

"Naruto, for the last time, sit down!" said Kakashi in a silent but almost threatening voice. The other boy gave a small grin while Naruto glared at him. Sakura took a seat between the two. Naruto's glare was coming from the right and Sasuke's serious and calm eyes coming from the left of Sakura.

Finally Naruto looked away and Sasuke smirked.

"Today you will read pages 135-150 with the people at your desk. And please keep a quiet voice." Said Kakashi then he took a seat and pulled out a small book. Sakura could barely read the cover. All she knew was that it was called Icha Icha Paradise.

"Well my name is Naruto." Said Naruto grinning and holding out a hand for Sakura to shake. She smiled a warm smile and shook his hand. "That is the insensitive, uncaring, jerk, Sasuke-teme." Sakura raised her eyebrows at Naruto and looked at Sasuke. He sent the worst glare Sakura had ever seen at Naruto. Then he looked at Sakura and stood up.

"I'm Sasuke from the Uchiha clan," said Sasuke shoving his hands into his pockets.

Apparently there were a lot of eyes watching the group and when Sasuke spoke to Sakura, she could feel the intense glares a bunch of people were giving her. It sent shivers crawling up her spine.

"I'm Haruno Sakura." Said Sakura smiling and shrugging off the feeling. Sasuke didn't return the smile, just kept staring at her, as if he was looking through her. Sakura felt awkward as Sasuke was staring at her with such intensity in those eyes.

_'That's wierd, she's not nervous around me, maybe she is different, or maybe it's just an act, she'll fall for me in a week, like all the others'_ Sasuke shuddered at the thought as he looked at Sakura.

"Sasuke! Quit staring at her like that, can't you see it's making her nervous?" asked Naruto staring at Sasuke. Sasuke switched his gaze from Sakura to Naruto and the two just glared at each other for the longest time. Sakura let out a tired sigh then got her book and decided to start without them.

"Okay, so where do we start, top of page 135?" asked Sakura sitting down. The two boys broke their gaze and looked at her.

"Hn." Replied Sasuke.

"Yeah, whatever." Said Naruto. They started reading for five minutes and Sakura found that Kakashi kept on making tiny giggles as he was reading. Sakura honestly did not want to know what the book was about. Then after aboutsix minutes the bell rang out through the whole school making the kids in the class look up in alarm.

"Oh, I guess I wasn't watching the time, sorry, go on and leave for your next class." Said Kakashi not even looking up from his book but was grinning a childish grin. Sakura looked at him oddly then started packing her stuff.

"He's always late to our classand then he makes us be late to our next class too!" mumbled Naruto justshoving loose papers into his backpack. They got all crumpled up and Naruto could barely bet the zipper to close.Sasuke already had his stuff ready and was standing up watching Naruto.

"Naruto, hurry up, you'll be late." Said Sasuke calmly walking past him.

"What about you! Your always late!" yelled Narutoforcefully zipping up his backpack and chasing after Sasuke. Sakura watched them go in interest. "Goodbye Sakura-chan, I hope to see you later!" Naruto yelled looking at Sakura and waving then walking off.

Sasuke just made a "Hn." sound.

"Hey, Sakura, come on, I'll take you to your next class." Said Tenten coming up behind Sakura. Sakura turned and grinned.

"Thanks, I'm with Akame Iwana next." Said Sakura looking at her schedule once again.

"I see, I'm sorry Sakura but I'm not in that class." Said Tenten with a worried look on her face. Sakura was disappointed for a second then brightened up.

"That's okay, I'll survive." Said Sakura in a fake cheerful voice. Tenten smiled but was still hesitant.

"Okay, I'll walk you there. Oh and by the way, I would like to introduce you to everyone else during lunch. I'll look for you before lunch and walk with you to my table." she said. Sakura gave her a warm smile.

"That would be great, thank you," said Sakuraand with that they took off. Sakura knew that Tenten was itching to ask her about what had happened when she had sat with Sasuke and Naruto but kept her mouth shut.

Sakura was just fine with that; she really didn't feel like talking at the time. So they were quiet as they walked through the hallways that were once deserted and now full with high school students rushing off to their next class.

**Yes! The Prologue is complete! There wasn't much going on in this chapter. I was basically just explaining everything first. More stuff will happen in the next chapter. Basically Sakura meets Ino and they become friends and Sakura finds out about Ino's "crush" and more stuff happens between Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. Also Sakura meets a couple more people and learns about Tenten's crush. In addition she meets the fan girls and that gets ugly. So anyways please read and review! Thank you lots! Chapter one should be coming soon! **


	2. Getting Closer

**♥ Thank you for the reviews, ♥ I know, I just created the story yesterday but I really wanted to start the interesting part of the story soon. Anyways I hope you like this chapter, I worked for like three hours straight figuring out what will happen in this chapter and typing it all out. ♥ Thank you again for the reviews! ♥ I was going to type all your names down but this thing isn't letting me see the reviews so I will do it for the next chapter, anyways, enjoy! ♥♥♥**

**Chapter 1: Getting Closer**

"Um, where do I sit?" asked Sakura when she walked up to the teacher's desk.

"Hmm, try the seat next to the girl with the blonde hair." Said the teacher pointing to a young girl who was talking with a lot of her friends and laughing. She seemed nice to Sakura.

Sakura started for the desk and took a seat. All the girls that were talking to the blonde stopped and stared at her then the bell rang signaling the start of class. The girls got up off their chairs and headed for their own seats.

"Hi, My name is Yamanaka Ino, our teacher said that we would be getting a new student today," said the girl with blonde hair. Her smile was warm and her blue eyes were sparkling as she held out a hand for Sakura to shake.

"Hey, I'm Haruno Sakura," said Sakura taking the girls hand.

"Great, hey, you have a pretty big forehead don't you?" said Ino staring at her head. Sakura blushed of embarrassment, well, she was pretty blunt.

"Umm, yeah, from my dad's side," said Sakura looking away. She put her elbow on the desk and leaned her forehead into her hand.

"Hey, what're you doing?" asked Ino in a polite voice, "people would make fun of you, they would only do it though because your hiding who you really are. You should show it to everyone."

Ino was right. Back at Sakura's old school they always made fun of her because of her head so she tried to hide her forehead but then they made even more fun of it.

"Here, I'll give you this, so you can show people what you have, and if they tease you don't mind it, just ignore them," said Ino pulling out a ribbon from the pocket of her jacket.

It was just a plain red ribbon, Ino held it to Sakura's head and tied it around her hair pulling her hair back.

"There you go," said Ino grinning, she pulled out a mirror for Sakura to see herself.

"Sakura stared at her reflection and saw the ribbon tied around her head like a headband. Her hair was pulled back showing her large forehead which made her very self-conscious.

"Hey, be more confident. The more you feel confident the better you look." Said Ino giving Sakura a reassuring smile.

"Thank you," said Sakura gazing at Ino and smiling.

"Ms. Haruno, why don't you introduce yourself to the class." Said the teacher breaking into Sakura and Ino's "moment."

"Um, hi, my name is Haruno Sakura and I'm originally from here but came from America just a couple days ago." Said Sakura.

"Yes, well, welcome Ms. Haruno, you may take your seat." Said the teacher. Sakura sat down and Ino gave her a thumb up and a grin. Sakura smiled back at her.

"So who do you have the rest of the day?" asked Ino in a whisper as the teacher was still speaking.

"Let's see." Said Sakura pulling out her schedule. "It's second period now."

"Hmm, looks like we have four classes together. This one, third, fifth, and sixth." Said Ino. Then suddenly her eyes lit up, "Oh my gosh, you have five classes with Sasuke-kun!"

"What?" asked Sakura surprised by Ino's outburst and sudden change of attitude. "How do you know, did you memorize his schedule or something?" asked Sakura glancing at Ino. She grinned and gave a small nod while Sakura just raised her eyebrows.

"You must have met him already since he's in your first period class," said Ino. Sakura just nodded her head slowly. "So you have first, third, fourth, fifth, and sixth periods with him. Lucky, I only have third fifth and sixth with him." Said Ino.

"What do people see in him, he looks so, insensitive." Said Sakura. Ino raised her eyebrows then shook her head.

"He's only the hottest guy who ever lived!" said Ino with a far away look in her eyes.

"I see." Said Sakura looking at Ino.

"Girls, quit talking back there!" yelled the teacher up front. The two just nodded their head and started their work in silence.

**xXxXxXx**

As Sakura was coming out of her fourth period class she spotted Tenten walking up to her.

"Sakura! Come on, I'll take you to lunch and introduce you to everybody!" said Tenten waving at Sakura. She smiled and headed toward Tenten.

"Hey Tenten," said Sakura as she reached the dark haired girl.

"Come on, I can't wait for you to meet the group!" said Tenten hooking her arm with Sakura's. "Some of them were probably in some of your classes so far."

They walked to the big double doors that led to the commons, inside were a bunch of people.

"All Junior lunch, juniors and seniors get their own lunch while freshman and sophomore have a combined lunch." Said Tenten.

"I see," replied Sakura looking around. The room was huge and there were several tables lined up by the walls and in the middle of the room.

"Our table is back there," said Tenten pointing to a table against the wall in the back. "Come, I'll introduce you to everyone." As they neared the table everyone looked up and stared at the two.

"Hey Tenten! Who's your friend?" asked a girl with blonde hair that was in four short ponytails. The ends of all four ponytails stuck out and her bangs hung at the sides of her face.

"Hey guys, this is the new girl, Sakura." Said Tenten putting an arm around Sakura's shoulder.

"Hey," said Sakura giving a warm smile to them. A couple people smiled back while others just watched or was just not paying attention at all.

"Sakura this is Temari," said Tenten pointing to the girl who had spoken first.

"Hey," said Temari waving.

"This is Hinata over here," she pointed to a girl with white eyes and purple hair. The girl just gave a small smile and avoided Sakura's eyes.

"Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji, Shino, Gaara, Kiba and his dog Akamaru," said Tenten pointing to each person as she went along. Each of them just gave a small nod, a smile, or wave.

Sakura saw that Neji had white eyes, just like Hinata's eyes.

"Neji over there is Hinata's cousin, though you would think they were brother sister." Said Tenten in a low whisper. "And Gaara is Temari's brother though they look nothing alike." Then she changed to a loud voice so everyone could hear.

"And you know who that is, Naruto." Said Tenten pointing to the blonde sitting in the back.

"Hello Sakura-Chan! It's great to see you again!" said Naruto jumping out of his seat and greeting Sakura. "Come, sit with us!"

Six boys were on one side of the table while the four girls and Naruto were on the other side. Sakura took a seat next to Tenten and Naruto next to her.

"Hey Naruto, who sits next to you?" asked Sakura,

"Oh, Sasuke sits here, it's the only seat he'll sit at, but he seems to be late today," said Naruto scanning the cafeteria for Sasuke. Sakura raised her eyebrows then turned to face Tenten.

"Sasuke sits here too? I thought you said he was an insensitive jerk and that you didn't like him." Whispered Sakura.

"Oh, right, well I told the truth. I like him but I don't like him like him, like those crazy fan girls of his. And besides, we are the only people he'll sit by because we're the only table that isn't crazy about him." Said Tenten looking at Sakura.

Sakura just nodded her head then turned to Kiba. "I didn't know they allow dogs here," said Sakura cocking her head. Kiba smirked at her then started patting Akamaru on the head.

"They don't, my dog's like an exception though. I guess it's because they got fed up with him following me to school every single day or something and let me keep him here." Said Kiba looking straight into Sakura's eyes. Sakura nodded then grinned.

Just then Sasuke appeared in the lunchroom doorway and thousands of heads snapped in his direction. Sasuke let out a silent groan and headed for his table. He could hear people whispering his name and eyes watching him as he took each step. Suddenly a girl with brown hair stepped in front of him blocking his way.

"Hello Sasuke-kun! How are you?" she asked. Sasuke just raised an eyebrow as the girl batted her eyelashes then another girl pushed her aside and looked at Sasuke.

"Don't pay attention to her, she's a nobody." Said the girl with vibrant red hair.

"If he's not going to pay attention to any nobodies then why would he pay attention to you!" shouted another girl coming up and slapping the other one across the cheek.

"YOU BITCH!" she screamed as she started throwing punches at the other girl.

"Sasuke don't pay attention to any of them, their just annoying little fan girls, you should go for the girls that really care for you and wouldn't get in fights over you. Like me!" said another girls with blonde hair.

"Are you joking? You are one of the fan girls!" said another girl coming up and getting in a verbal argument with her.

Sasuke just watched as the girls argued and slipped away as they were to busy fighting to notice him leaving. As he reached his table he sighed in relief and ran his fingers through his hair. Annoying was the only word that could describe them all at the moment.

"Troublesome," muttered Shikamaru as he watched the girls fighting over Sasuke.

Sasuke took a seat next to Naruto and leaned his back against the wall closing his eyes.

"Ah, Sasuke, fan girls being a bother to you again?" asked Neji looking at Sasuke with his white eyes. Sasuke let out a small sigh then nodded his head.

"Eh, Sasuke, what took you so long?" asked Naruto poking Sasuke.

"Quit it Naruto, I was trying to avoid being chased by more fan girls again, so I stayed behind in class and waited for the people to empty the hallways." Said Sasuke opening his eyes to look at Naruto. Then he saw a girl with bubble gum pink hair sitting next to Naruto.

"Ah, it's Sakura, yes?" asked Sasuke looking past Naruto and at Sakura. She glanced at Sasuke and nodded her head in reply. "Yes, you've been in all my classes so far, except for second period. Hey, Tenten, what is she doing here?" asked Sasuke suddenly with a fierce look on his face.

"I invited her Sasuke, this isn't just your table. Other people sit here too, and we can invite whoever we want," said Tenten glaring at Sasuke.

"How do you know that she isn't another fan girl!" asked Sasuke sitting up now.

"Because, she's new, and I already told her all the rude stuff about you, and besides, if she was a fan girl she would be fainting in your presence right now, even if she was new!" said Tenten.

"Hn," said Sasuke looking away.

"What's so wrong with me sitting here?" asked Sakura gazing at Sasuke. He glanced at her then spoke.

"I don't want another annoying fan girl sitting at the same table as me, that would just be trouble." Said Sasuke glaring at Sakura.

"You think I'm another annoying fan girl just like those crazy chicks who were beating them selves up just for you?" shouted Sakura getting angry. "I would never be a fan girl to someone who is an insensitive, rude, jerk, and who doesn't care shit about anyone you bastard!" said Sakura glaring daggers at Sasuke. He raised his eyebrows in interest, as did the rest of the table. Then he gave her a death glare.

"Don't pretend Haruno, you'll fall for me in a week, they all do, it's so annoying!" shouted Sasuke furrowing his eyebrows in thought.

"Well now that I know how you really are I definitely will make sure that I won't fall for you like those fan girls of yours!" shouted Sakura, "I'm leaving, I don't think some people want me hanging around much longer," with that Sakura picked up her backpack and walked toward the door.

The table group all shot daggers at Sasuke and he just shrugged and leaned against the wall again closing his eyes. He sighed and stood up, "I'm going too, I need fresh air," with that he left them staring after him.

**XxXxXxX**

'_That's weird, maybe she is different, she actually called me a bastard,'_ Thought Sasuke as he went into the cold crisp air outside. Leaves were forming on trees and flowers were blooming now that the winter was almost over. It was soon to be spring.

'_Tenten and Temari always stood up to me and never fell for me which is why I'm okay with being around them, and we get into arguments a lot but their just friends, kind of like how Naruto is. Except I fight with him way more. There's something different about this girl,'_ Sasuke kicked a soccer ball that was lying on the ground as he was walking.

It landed on the ground with a thud and rolled, and then it gently hit a large tree. The tree was the oldest and biggest one on the campus. It was really beautiful too, especially in the spring when the pink flowers were fully bloomed.

The tree had a very thick trunk and big branches that you could sit on. The leaves were a dark green and shined in the sun and the flowers were a vibrant pink color, not an annoying bright pink, but a calm color. The flowers on the tree always bloomed early, they were small for now but later they would get big and make the tree even more pretty then it already was.

Sasuke stood and stared at the tree for a moment. It was against the rules to climb trees, especially if it was the oldest and prettiest one on the campus. But, heck, he was already breaking the rules being out here while they were supposed to be having lunch. Sasuke shrugged and hid his backpack from view. Then he grabbed a low branch and pulled himself up.

He continued climbing, jumping from branch to branch. It wasn't that hard really. Then he reached the final branch and was shocked at what he saw. There was Sakura leaning against the trunk of the tree with her eyes closed. Her legs were stretched out across the tree branch and were crossed together at the ankles.

"What the," started Sasuke. Sakura opened her eyes and gazed into Sasuke's dark orbs for a second in shock.

Sasuke wasn't paying attention and when he stepped back he realized there was nothing to hold him up and no floor beneath his feet. He had stepped on air and was about to fall all the way to the ground. He started falling backwards and closed his eyes tightly shut as he felt himself falling back.

There was a gasp heard. Probably from Sakura since she was the only one up there with him. Then Sasuke felt a hand wrap around his left wrist very tightly. He noticed that he didn't feel himself falling. Only the wind as it blew across his face and whipping around his hair.

He opened his eyes and saw Sakura, her eyebrows were furrowed together and she was holding him very tightly with her right hand, not letting go. Her left hand was hanging onto the trunk of the tree so that she could still balance herself on the tree branch.

Sakura's hair fell around her framing her face like a curtain and her eyes looked worried. _'Is she, worried?'_ thought Sasuke as he looked at her appearance,

Sasuke raised his eyebrows in shock; Sakura was the last person he expected to save him from breaking his back from a long fall. Especially after the fight they had just had. Then he had his serious face on again.

"Grab my hand," said Sakura as she stared into Sasuke's eyes. He nodded then took his right hand and grabbed Sakura's arm. She pulled him up slowly and right when he was able to he let go of her arm with his right hand and grabbed the tree branch.

He pulled himself up onto the branch and kneeled on the wood breathing heavily. He could hear Sakura breathing in and out not as fast as he was but still pretty fast. Sasuke looked up and the first thing he saw was Sakura.

Her eyes were closed as she was breathing in and out and the wind had picked up her hair and blew it around her face. Then he realized how lose he was to her. The branch could only fit one person comfortably and there were two on it now. He didn't just hear Sakura's breathing he was feeling it too.

Just then Sakura opened her eyes and saw Sasuke staring at her. They were just inches apart from each other as he gazed into her green eyes and she gazed into his dark ones. Her breathing slowed as they sat there staring at each other, then Sasuke muttered one word.

"Why?" he asked looking straight at Sakura. She looked away and shrugged.

"Instinct I guess, besides, it would have been bad if they found out you had been up here and fallen, the rules would be even more strict," said Sakura.

"Hn. Not a very good reason," said Sasuke still looking at the girl. She just shrugged again and looked back at Sasuke. "What are you doing up here?"

"I'm thinking, you know, about what just happened in the cafeteria." Said Sakura. Sasuke raised his eyebrows, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Same reason, the tree looks so peaceful too," said Sasuke. He moved so that he was sitting next to Sakura instead of in front of her. He had one leg hanging off the branch and the other was on the branch with the knee bent. He laid his arm on top of his knee and looked at the view from the tree. Sakura just hung both her legs over the branch and held onto the branch with her hands.

The view was beautiful, the sun was shining at the time and you could see the many houses and gardens from the tree. Sasuke closed his eyes and remembered how he had felt Sakura's breath against his skin. He sighed and opened his eyes.

'_Why am I thinking of that? I shouldn't, I just met her, and remember, she'll probably be just like those fan girls,'_ thought Sasuke, his eyebrows were furrowed. But he knew it was a lie deep down. He groaned.

"What's up with you?" asked Sakura as she watched Sasuke furrow his eyebrows in thought.

"Huh? Oh, just thinking," said Sasuke looking at Sakura. Sakura grinned and nodded her head.

'_Damn she's cute, wait what? No, I just met her today!' _Sasuke kept having that battle in his head until he saw tons of kids coming outside after finishing their lunch.

"Looks like they finished, we better get out before they see us up here," said Sakura. She was about to climb down to the lower branch when a hand stopped her. She looked up and saw Sasuke's serious and calm face gazing at her.

"It's too late already, they're all outside and they'll see you coming down. Besides, when the fan girls see me coming down with you they'll get mad. And besides, they can't see us from up here, the leaves are in the way," said Sasuke not taking his eyes off of Sakura. She looked at him for a minute then nodded her head and sat back down in a comfortable position.

"So when will we go down?" asked Sakura.

"When their all gone," said Sasuke looking back at the view.

**XxXxXx**

The courtyard was deserted as the last person left, except for two people in the tall and old tree. In the thirty-minute break time when everyone was hanging out outside Sakura got tired of having to wait. She had fallen asleep on the branch, as did Sasuke surprisingly. Watching Sakura sleep made him tired as well, and the wind was very soothing.

Sasuke was leaning against the trunk of the tree asleep while Sakura was leaning against him asleep. When he was awake he actually didn't mind Sakura sleeping on his shoulder, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders when she shivered from the cold of the wind.

Then he got tired and fell asleep, his arm still around Sakura's shoulders.

Sasuke was the first to awake, though he only awoke because his cell phone was vibrating in his pocket. He took it out and answered very groggily.

"Hello?" he asked in the phone.

"Sasuke! Where are you? I tried to call you like ten times after school but you never answered. And you weren't in any of your classes after lunch!" yelled a voice on the other end, not any voice either, Naruto's voice.

"Naruto? Wait, it's after school!" said Sasuke suddenly wide-awake.

"Yeah, what, you fell asleep or something when you went to get fresh air?" said Naruto, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Uh, yeah," replied Sasuke.

"What! And you got away with it! Where did you fall asleep?" Asked Naruto.

"Um, on a bench," he lied. He didn't want to tell Naruto he was in a tree.

"You mean you went off campus?" yelled Naruto on the other end.

"Um yeah, I couldn't think at school," said Sasuke. How ironic, not thinking at school.

"Uh-huh, sure." Said Naruto, "anyways, have you seen Sakura-chan? She's been missing since you disappeared." Sasuke suddenly looked at the sleeping girl that was lying in his arms.

"Uh, no I haven't," said Sasuke.

"Oh really, Tenten was going to call her or something but we don't have her number and we have no clue where she lives." Said Naruto.

"Hn. She's probably at home, you'll see her on Monday don't worry," said Sasuke in his usual calm voice.

"Well everyone is over at my house right now, after all it is Friday night, you want to come over?" asked Naruto.

"Um, maybe later, what time is it Naruto?" asked Sasuke.

"Like, 6:00, and if you do come and see Sakura, tell her she can come too. You'll have to show her where my house is though." said Naruto. Sasuke groaned.

"Okay, thank you, I'll see you later, okay Naruto?" asked Sasuke.

"Okay, see ya," said Naruto. Sasuke hung up and looked at Sakura. Her mom was probably worried about her. Unlike his parents who didn't care at all about what happened to him. They didn't even live with him for crying out loud.

This wasn't like him. Why was he doing this? He never fell asleep on a tree with another girl before. He never even held another girl to him before. Other girls held onto him. He sighed deeply and moved his arm off of Sakura's shoulders, grabbed her sleeping body.

"Sakura," said Sasuke shaking the sleeping girl awake.

"Huh, what? What happened?" asked a sleepy Sakura as she rubbed her eyes.

"Sakura we fell asleep, it's 6:00," said Sasuke. Sakura raised her eyebrows then looked at the ground.

"We're still in the tree." She said. She forced herself to get more awake the turned to face Sasuke, "We should get down, I don't think there's anyone down there now." Said Sakura. Sasuke nodded his head and stood up.

He held out a hand for Sakura to take and she took it. He pulled her up so quickly that she almost lost balance and fell. Sasuke was quick though and caught her in his arms. Sakura looked down and saw how far the ground was. Sasuke pulled the girl closer to him so that she didn't fall farther.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun," mumbled Sakura not looking in his eyes.

"Hn." He replied. "Would you like to go to Naruto's place tonight, you know, it's Friday night after all." Said Sasuke not looking at Sakura.

"Naruto's place?" she asked then she grinned and nodded her head. "Sure. Sounds fun! Let's get down first though," said Sakura. Sasuke nodded his head. Right before Sakura was about to climb down he grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry," said Sasuke. He surprised himself. He had never apologized before, maybe when he was little but not lately, especially to a girl. Sakura cocked her head in confusion then grinned when she remembered.

"That's okay Sasuke-kun, its just mood swings," she said, and with that she started down, Sasuke closely fallowing her.

When they reached the ground they both grabbed their backpacks where they had hidden them and started off.

"When we get there don't tell them about what happened, okay?" said Sasuke, Sakura had a confused look on her face but nodded anyways. Then she turned her head away from him and thought about what had happened so far.

She remembered Ino and how she had the biggest crush on Sasuke. Sakura wondered if Ino would be mad at her for spending most of the day with him. She hoped not. Then she remembered her mom.

Crap, her mom was probably mad she wasn't home already. Sasuke said it was 6:00 so her mom was probably really worried since it was already four hours after school. But then again when did her mom care?

Sakura pulled out her flip phone and looked at it. There were three messages, the first one was right after school, and it was her friend from America. She talked about how everyone missed her and how it was like two in the morning where she was, but she only called then for it to be more convenient for Sakura. Sakura felt bad that her friend stayed up that late to talk to her and Sakura wasn't able to answer it.

The second one was from her mom's "boyfriend" (how did he get her number?) he was asking if Sakura was doing good and that her mom was worried about her and she should be more caring. Pschh, yeah right! After what her mom did to her this morning!

The third was the one that confirmed the thought that her mom didn't care. It was from her mom herself. So she wasn't worried after all. She wasn't even home! It said that her new job is sending her away for a convention for a while and she won't be back for a week. She's already going to a convention? Jeez, probably seduced her boss to make her go and get more pay. Thought Sakura, then her eyes widened. What was she thinking? No, it was just a job; she has to put food on the table, doesn't she?

Sakura sighed then put her phone back in her pocket. The whole time Sasuke was watching from the corner of his eye and noticed Sakura's aura change.

"What's wrong?" asked Sasuke looking at Sakura. She sighed then looked at Sasuke.

"We just moved here and already my mom is going on a convention. So basically I have the house to myself for a week. And no one but the TV and computer to keep me company." Said Sakura. Then she turned and gazed at the sidewalk.

"Hn. Sounds like my parents. They don't even live with me. They moved away with my brother Itachi, they let me stay here by myself when I was only eight. They let me stay but my dad took my brother so that he could run the business next. My dad doesn't like me, probably because I'll never be as good as Itachi." Said Sasuke. He sighed. Why was he telling Sakura this? He didn't even tell Naruto who was considered his best friend even though they got in tons of fights.

Sakura nodded her head then turned to Sasuke.

"My real parents died when I was four, I barely remember them. Then I was adopted at five. My mom was great back then, she was fun. Then at eight she started doing other stuff and being away more often. Even though I barely remember what they were like, I wish my old parents were still here with me." Said Sakura gazing off in the distance. Sakura didn't know why she was telling Sasuke all this, probably because he opened up to her so she did to him.

"Hn." Said Sasuke. They were alike in many ways was the thought that was in Sasuke's head. He was actually starting to enjoy Sakura's company, in fact, to tell the truth, he always enjoyed it, since they had been in the tree. But he didn't admit it.

Sakura wasn't paying attention. She was thinking of Sasuke's story and her own. Se stepped on the street when it said don't walk. A car that was speeding out of control was coming down the street. Probably a drunken guy since the car was going crazy and it was Friday night. The headlights were blazing as it sped toward Sakura. She looked to her left just as the car came toward her.

Sakura's eyes got big when she saw the car coming at her. It was speeding so fast toward her that the only thought in her head was 'I'm going to die.' At the speed that car was going, No one could survive. A lot of people were watching now and gasping as they saw the car advance on Sakura.

"Sakura!" yelled a voice behind the girl. It sounded like Sasuke. He sounded, worried, and scared. But Sakura didn't think of it, all she knew was there was a car way over the speed limit coming at her faster and faster.

The next thing she knew the headlights were blinding her so she closed her eyes. She was anticipating the pain to be felt from the car hitting her body. She could hear it, the engine roaring out. It was inches away now. She could already feel the heat from the engine going so fast. There was no way she would survive this.

**Oh, I guess I'll stop it here. The preview after the prologue is actually what will happen for the next couple of chapters. So tell me how you liked this chapter! Please, please, read and review! :) I know the last chapter was way boring but that was just the prologue, and I'm just getting started. Please review:-)**


End file.
